


Brother Mine

by AWammysHouseDropout



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Loki is a troll, Maybe Thor/Loki if you squint idk, Norse Bro Feels, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Sad Ending, Spoilers, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWammysHouseDropout/pseuds/AWammysHouseDropout
Summary: "You're his older brother. You must take care of him."-Frigga said that to Thor, oh so many years ago. And Thor had tried so very hard to do as Mother said.Loki doesn't exactly make it easy.





	1. Loki Odinson, brother of Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Infinity Wars left me shook, man. I've gotta write stuff to get the feels out.

“Come here, Thor. There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Mother has the happiest look on her face as she beckons her child to her side. In her arms is a tiny bundle, wrapped in a pretty green blanket. Father is standing beside her, puffed up with pride as Thor runs up to them.

“Mother, what is it?!” He asks, eagerly, bouncing up and down in excitement, golden hair bouncing along with him.

Frigga kneels down, folding back the corner of the blanket. Her voice is warm and full of joy as she reveals the precious bundle.

“Thor, meet your little brother.”

Thor peeks into the blanket, at the little creature inside it.

The baby is absolutely _tiny._ Tiny fingers curl into tiny fists; tiny eyelashes flutter over tiny, pale cheeks, as he sleeps contentedly.

“He’s so small,” Thor mutters, wrinkling his nose.

“He’ll grow,” Father chuckles. “He’s only a baby, after all.”

Thor reaches out, and pokes the baby’s round little cheek. The baby makes a small sound, and stirs in Mother’s arms.

His new brother looks up at Thor with the greenest eyes Thor has ever seen. Those pretty emerald eyes blink sleepily at him for a moment or two, then the infant grins toothlessly up at him.

A sudden rush of warmth swells up in the child’s heart, and he grins back.

“What’s his name?” He asks, eagerly. “Can I hold him?”

Mother beams fondly at him. She motions for Thor to hold his arms out, and nestles the baby in them.

“His name is Loki,” she says, softly. “Be gentle with him- he’s fragile.”

Thor smiles broadly at his mother and father.

“Loki Odinson, brother of Thor,” Odin says, with a smile of his own.

“You’re his older brother,” Frigga admonishes, gently. “Take care of him.”

Thor nods, clinging tightly to the bundle cradled in his little arms. He strokes the crop of dark hair on top of the baby’s head, as tenderly as a child can manage.

“I will, Mother!”


	2. Big brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K, but Loki had to be the single most adorable baby ever.

Thor very quickly decides he likes his new little brother- even if he’s too small, and cries too much, and even though his skin is far too pale, and bruises far too easily. 

Because the mop of soft, dark curls that grows so quickly from Loki’s head feels like silk when Thor touches it. Because those vivid green eyes are full of adoration whenever they look at him. Because that smile makes Thor’s heart flutter in a way he didn’t know it could. 

Because, when Loki learns to speak, it isn’t Mother or Father that Loki calls for-

The first words Loki ever speaks are “big brother.”

The three syllables run into each other, falling clumsily from Loki’s mouth. But Thor understands.

“Big brother!” Loki squeals, patting Thor’s chest awkwardly with a chubby little hand. “Big brother! Big brother!”

Thor’s face might just split apart from how hard he’s grinning.

“That’s right!” He beams, taking Loki’s tiny hand in both of his. “I’m your big brother!”

Loki’s smile makes Thor feel so warm inside- even though Loki’s skin is colder than it should be.

(Loki is always cold. It's weird, but Thor doesn't really mind.)

When Frigga comes in, and sees her sons so happy together, she smiles, too. 

Loki babbles incoherently, crawling toward her as fast as his stubby limbs can carry him.

Frigga picks him up, Loki reaches little arms out toward Thor.

“Big brother!” He giggles. 

There’s a flash of surprise in Frigga’s blue eyes that quickly gives way to joy.

“He knows,” Thor says, chest puffed up with pride. “ _ I’m  _ his big brother!”

“Of course he knows,” Frigga smiles. “He knows, because you love him.”

Thor grins, because he knows it's true. 

It doesn't matter that Loki is so small, and he bruises too easily. It doesn't matter that he's clumsy and can't do much yet.

Thor loves Loki, because Loki is his brother.


	3. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Loki is just so adorable in my head. So very, very adorable.

Thor isn't very old at all, when he begins to notice his little brother is more than a little odd.

It's a warm day, in the middle of summer. Thor is outside, passing the time by looking for colorful snakes out in the open, grassy fields not far from the palace. 

“Big brother!”

Out of nowhere, Loki comes bounding toward him, bursting with impatient energy, green eyes alight with excitement.

“Eh? What’s going on?”

Loki hops from one foot to the other, grinning at him.

“Watch this, big brother!”

The tip of Loki’s tongue pokes out, concentration creasing his brow.

A little ball of blue energy forms between his hands, and begins to spin. A burst of cold air hits Thor in the face, and the little ball of energy turns into snow.

Loki takes the new snowball in his hand, holding it up and looking at Thor with mischief on his face.

“Now, watch this.”

He tosses the snowball up in the air. In a flash of bluish light it bursts- in its wake, a heavy gray cloud rapidly spreads over the field. Thor watches, awestruck, as it begins to snow.

“How did you do that?!”

“It’s magic!”

Loki looks at Thor expectantly.

“Well?”

Thor blinks. He looks around at the flurries of snow around him, then back at Loki.

He beams at his little brother.

“It’s amazing!”

Though it’s cold enough now that Thor is shivering, the look that Loki gives in response to his words makes him feel as warm as if the sun was still shining.

He gathers up a handful of the snow rapidly accumulating on the ground, and packs into a snowball of his own. 

“Hey, Loki-”

“Wha-”

-He throws the snowball straight at Loki’s face.

“Hey! Not fair!”

Thor bursts out laughing.

“Why you...”

Loki thrusts his hand out, hitting Thor in the chest with a blast of icy air. Thor flies backward, tumbling into the tall grass.

“Ow-” Thor grumbles, pulling himself back to his feet.

“I’ll make you sorry for that!”

“I’d like to see you try!”

Thor tackles Loki onto the ground. Loki squeals, kicking Thor in the side.

They laugh as they roughhouse in the snow rapidly accumulating on the ground.

“-What’s all this?”

The two boys stop immediately, scrambling to their feet to face their father.

“Loki did it!” Thor chirps. “Isn’t it amazing?”

Odin’s one remaining eye regards Thor, then Loki. Loki smiles hopefully up at him.

“Clean this nonsense up immediately,” he says, sternly. “Snow has no place in the middle of summer.”

-Loki’s smile falls. 

He takes a deep breath, and stretches his hands outward. The snowfall ceases immediately; the snow on the ground flies toward the ball of blue light in front of him. Then, it vanishes with a little flash. 

“Think before you act, Loki. You could cause people a lot of trouble by fooling around with the weather like that.”

Thor frowns, and glances over at his little brother. His wide, green eyes well up with tears, but Loki does not cry.

“...Yes, father.” He mumbles.

(It also doesn't take Thor long to notice that Father is, perhaps, more strict with Loki than he needs to be.)


	4. Keeping Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I decided Loki doesn't run a fever, but instead just gets abnormally cold. Just roll with it.

Loki has always been a little bit frail. 

For as long as Thor has known him, Loki has been falling ill. It seemed like every other week, nurses and healers were going in and out of his room, speaking in hushed, worried tones with creases in their brows.

(Thor tries to pretend he doesn't worry. But he does, just a little bit.)

During these times, Mother tells Thor that Loki should be left alone to rest. So Thor tries to honor his mother’s request. He and Fandral roam the palace halls together, or else the fields and forests that lay beyond it. But, in the back of his mind, he can’t help but think it would be more fun if Loki could join them.

Today is one of those days. Thor has been doing his best to think about things other than Loki, but his mind keeps wandering back to his poor, sickly little brother.

Even while having praise heaped upon him by Father for the three rabbits he’d hunted that day, he isn’t entirely happy.

He goes to is room, changes into fresh clothes, and washes his hands (just like mother says he should always be careful to do). Then, he skips down the hallway to Loki’s room.

Without knocking, he pokes his head in.

“Loki-” 

Loki pokes his head out from under the covers, glaring at Thor sleepily.

His cheeks are flushed, but the rest of him is quite pale. His curly hair is tousled and unkempt from sleep. There’s an open book trapped between him and the mattress (Loki must’ve fallen asleep reading. He does that all the time). 

“What do you  _ want?”  _ He grumbles.

“I wanted to see you!” Thor replies, miffed.

“Well, you’ve seen me. Now leave me alone- I’m tired.”

Thor pouts.

“You know what I meant, Loki!

Loki grumbles something, and retreats back under the covers.

“Come on, Loki!”

Thor lifts the covers; Loki glares daggers at him.

“Just leave me  _ alone,”  _ he repeats, with as much force as he can muster.

“I don’t  _ want  _ to!” Thor stubbornly declares.

He worms his way under the heavy blankets, wraps his arms around Loki, then yelps.

Loki is flushed like he has a fever, but he’s  _ cold. Freezing,  _ in fact. How bizarre.

(Thor doesn't really think about that too much, though. Thor doesn't really think about  _ anything _ much.)

Despite the cold radiating off Loki, however, Thor holds onto him. 

Loki tries to push him away, but Thor is far stronger and more stubborn than him.

“Knock it off!” Loki whines.

“No!”

Loki gripes under his breath, but finally relents. Thor wriggles the book out from underneath Loki. His brow furrows as he struggles to make out the words.

“How do you  _ read  _ this?!” Thor marvels.

“Well, what else am I gonna do stuck in here all day?”

“But how do you  _ do  _ it? The words are so complicated!”

Loki grabs the book away from Thor, rolling his eyes.

“Here-”

He traces the words with his finger as he reads them out loud- slowly, so Thor can follow along. Thor watches, enraptured, marvelling at his little brother’s brilliant mind.

Loki reads in that same gentle tone Mother has when she reads to them at night; it has the same effect, and Thor quickly finds himself growing drowsy.

-The next thing he knows, he’s waking up- still in Loki’s bed. 

The sun is just starting to set, casting a warm golden glow through the gap in the curtains.

Loki fell asleep at some point as well, using the book as what surely is an uncomfortable pillow. His cheek is squished against the page; Thor almost squeals at how adorable it is.

He contemplates getting up- but the bed is cozy, so he’ll let himself be lazy awhile longer.

It’s quite chilly beside Loki, but Thor doesn't mind one bit.

 


End file.
